To you, 2000 years from now
by Humanity's Strongest Words
Summary: We cannot change the past, we have tried…countless times, but we failed, it is time for us now, to give up on the past, and live our present, so we can confront the future. Take my hand, hold it tight, we are strong, together we can fight…together we can win. (Levi x Mikasa)


**A/N: **This is a combination between ackersexual's theory and my own, since they both serve one another's plot, I thought about combining them, to make an even bigger view of these two theories, also an attempt to predict how SNK manga would end, I also would like to point out the fact that Isayama has revealed, in a recent interview, that the plot has been planned ever since the first chapter, taking that statement, perhaps he isn't going to change his original ending, and actually goes with "Everybody dies" also, him revealing that there are going to be new characters carrying the events of the manga, because the current ones _can't,_ I think our two theories aren't that far from what's going to happen, considering _the two new characters_ we had mentioned in them.

After all, theories are just theories, Isayama can take both these theories down in one single chapter, so it's okay to let our minds go on an imaginary drive before a car crash happens.

Also, this is considered a continuation to my other fic since people wanted a continuation, though oops I do not think this is the continuation they were waiting for. This was technically written first, for the RivaMika week prompts, but I still think it needs more details.

I wrote the other fic after this one, just for more details and all, also because the asked prompt was so perfect for this one's plot.

* * *

_"__See you later, Eren."_

"Huh?" He saw it before, he saw it all over again, he saw it now, but that was all he could ever do, to simply watch as everything goes by, he could not change it, he could not do anything about it, he was, still is, _weak_.

* * *

The years that had carried them to the present stole their youth, discarded them from every single one of their dreams…destroyed every hope they lived for, then, threw them away, to live like livestock. A ceiling could stand tall and hide them beneath, but they never knew when it was going to collapse and bury them all underneath, they only lived, for the sake of a new soul not to live the same as their miserable past lives, for as long as possible to give the home they wanted to have but couldn't. They only lived, for the sake of _living_.

His fingers tangled in the long dark locks of her hair, the familiar soft sensation never changed despite how much its length had, and her eyelids fought the heaviness of the air to open in the slightest process, drawing his picture in her eyesight , the only thing she could and wanted to see every morning, for she needed to confirm that he was still there by her side, that she hadn't lost him yet, that she could still snuggle to him for few more minutes before their bodies part for the whole day.

"Today is going to be tough." His words bugged her ears, never could he say to her _Good morning_ without putting it in a the most painful statement of all time, but the comfort his arms wrapped around her gave her, was fairly enough for her to excuse his lack of courtesy in words.

"Today is our daughter's birthday, before anything else." She mumbled through the curves of her lips, brushing his neck with soft breaths, wishing for him to cancel all the worries that were building within her, and tell her they were going to celebrate, at least for once, their daughter's tenth anniversary.

"I know, I didn't forget, but we can't avoid our responsibilities for that." The burden of being soldiers was still being carried on their shoulders for the so many years that had passed, and their long journey didn't show a reflection of success or any kind of progress, at least, not the progress they had been willing to reach and saw themselves gaining by now.

"Our daughter is, too, our responsibility." Motherhood to her, was most certainly more important than being a soldier, raising her daughter was more tiring than fighting against giant man-eating monsters, she was the overprotective mother, yes, and maybe that was understandable, but to Levi, it never was an excuse to allow her away from him in the battlefield, he needed her, she was still the one worth hundred soldiers, she was still the strongest among the rest, the second humanity's strongest after him.

"We will come back, and celebrate her birthday later, together, we can celebrate it with Eren, if you wanted, just not today." Not today, not the day they had an important expedition, not the day their fate would be decided by the success of their mission, not the day they needed every bit of strength to support their little hope, just not today.

"What if we _won't_ come back, what if there isn't going to be any 'Later'?" She could not possibly think about leaving her daughter alone, not in her tenth birthday, not when she was the same age Mikasa had lost her family again, not when she was closing the age Mikasa had witnessed her parents being murdered on, not ever.

"Believe in better futures ahead, Mikasa." That was the only thing he could ask her to do, the only thing he could wish and believe in for all the years they had survived, and for all the years that were going to come.

And the moment she hated the most arrived, when his body parted from hers, when it was time to leave their little peaceful world which they kept within four walls, when they had to go and face death in another battle, and hope they would come back alive and well, just for the sake of gaining the chance to see their daughter's face once again.

* * *

"_Don't leave_." The pleading tone in her voice had them freezing at the door, her small fingers tugging on their sleeves, wishing her fingers were taller so she would hold their hands tight, wishing she was just a bit older to stop them and pull them back inside, wishing she could make the time freeze, and be with them for the rest of her life.

Mikasa's eyes gazed at Levi's, speaking with sadness and sorrow, before lowering to her daughter's height, her hand patting her head, ruffling her hair in the process, her bangs covering her eyes in a grey shade, "Listen, sweetie, your father and I have to leave for a while, we will come back, and make you this huge party at uncle Eren's, okay?" Mikasa's lips pressed against her daughter's forehead in the softest way ever, fighting the tears which she needed to release but disliked her daughter to see, giving her a kiss, which felt more like a goodbye, but hoped it wouldn't be the last.

"Mommy, you don't understand…I don't want to lose you and daddy." The little girl yelled, it was nothing about celebrating her birthday, that had never mattered to her, as much as having her parents with her, especially today.

"Oi! Who said anything about losing us?" Levi then turned around, he knelt down, and pulled his daughter to him, staring into her eyes with a straight face, and he held her chin up to make her meet his gaze. "Don't you know who your parents are? Humanity's strongest soldiers cannot lose this easily, you know why?"

"Why?" His daughter asked, tugging on his shirt, her watery eyes holding the tears within.

"…Because they have a wonderful daughter to return to." He said, poking her pink nose, "Here…" His hands let go of her, only to reach up to his cravat and removing it from around his neck, taking his daughter's hand then and placing the fabric in her hold, "Have this with you till we're back, you're gonna help me wear it again, alright?"

"Keep this with you, too." Her husband's act pushed her to do the same, pulling the scarf around her neck off, and wrapping it around her daughter's, Mikasa smiled warmly at her and said, "Now you look like a young copy of me."

The girl's hand tightened around her father's cravat, and the other one tugged on her mother's scarf, sniffing its nostalgic scent, enjoying the warmth those little things gave her, but fearing they would be the only things to give her that warmth from now on, fearing they would lose the smell of her parents, and losing the ability to see and hug them.

"You can play with Krista today," Mikasa said with a smile to break the silence, assuring her girl not to worry about them, wishing for her to have fun in her birthday while they were away. "I'll ask someone from the military to come take you to her, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, you guys haven't seen each other for a while."

"Mikasa…" Levi called her name, drawing her attention that they were going to be late for their awaited mission, and that they should leave for now, hoping they would come back. She nodded at him with a frown, smiling for the last time at her daughter and standing up.

"See you later, Karla." Those were the last words she heard from her mother before she left, and she could only stand there, and watch her parents walking away, as the distance that separated her from them expanded with each step they made forward, only leaving all three of them, wishing that steps, would be the only thing separating them, and that death wouldn't stand as an obstacle, keeping them away from their little daughter, stealing their chance to see her face again.

* * *

"We're gonna leave in about 30 minutes, hope you're all ready." Levi spoke to his squad mates, drawing a mixture of fear and concern inside them, they had barely encountered sleep last night, their eyes wouldn't dare to close when all they saw was drowning in their blood, and loss waiting for them beyond those walls.

"B-By the way, isn't it Karla's birthday today? Have you guys at least bought her something? You know, just in case…she'd need something to remember you with." Jean asked, he was one who felt jealous once when the girl of his dreams got married to their superior, but he also could understand in the end, they were not meant for each other, when Mikasa gave birth ten years ago, he was the first one to get help, and he had his mother by her side during the whole pregnancy, Mikasa was thankful to him and his mother, he was a dear friend after all. Jean loved Karla, she was the sweetest creature he had ever seen, and he'd spend his free time visiting her and taking her out with him.

"Maybe we should buy her something too, guys?" Sasha from the other side added, all the squad member s loved that little girl, and they'd want her to remember every single one of them. "Let's buy her food."

"Sasha, if we're gonna buy something, it should be something you can't eat on the way." Jean sighed, knowing how weak Sasha would get whenever she saw food.

"Let's buy her some toys, there's a near store in the area." Connie suggested, and everyone agreed, Levi and Mikasa exchanged gazes for a moment, before nodding in agreement with the others.

"Let's make this quick, we won't have time to take them to her, so let's just send them with someone." Levi said as they began walking their way to the market, glad to see how his daughter was precious to everyone else in there, not that he never knew, he had always known they loved her, but the fact that today was a big one, he also felt they were indirectly trying to say goodbye to her, if ever their death was the only thing waiting for them next.

Connie led the way to the store which didn't take them more than ten minutes to reach after leaving the base, and everyone was checking the different toys they found surrounding them, each one of them wanting to pick the best toy for the little girl.

"Jean, you should find a stuffed horse and buy it for her." Connie said with a mocking tone to the boy who seemed clueless on what to pick.

"Oh! Really, how about you buy her a clown, oh, wait, I suggest you to just offer yourself, you funny, you." Jean answered with sarcasm and sighed, picking up a stuffed bunny and staring at it in confusion.

Armin picked up a chef stuffed figure, it somewhat did represent him, since he was a commander now, and he smiled at the small bread the toy was holding in its hand.

"Connie, look at these." Sasha called out for him, pointing at a bunch of plastic toys, "They're so cute, Karla's gonna love them." She giggled in excitement.

"True, I'll buy her one from these as well." Connie picked one of the toys that had a horn in its mouth, thinking the little girl would love it.

As for the girl's parents, the only toy that caught Mikasa's sight was a stuffed bear, only because it had a red fabric around its neck, and when she gazed at Levi, she found him staring at that one toy that was wearing a white bow, and beneath a fabric that resembled a cravat, it was a perfect match, and Mikasa joined the two toys they picked together, nodding at him to buy those for their daughter. Once everyone picked what they wanted to buy, they paid for them and left the store, Levi then asked one of the soldiers that were on a break to take those toys to his daughter, and pick her up to stay at Eren's, since now, their fate was unknown, whether they would come back or not, they didn't know.

* * *

"I see your mommy gave you her scarf." The voice of a female wavered in the length of the hallway and its immensity, as the taller woman walked along with the little guest, holding hands.

"Yes, daddy gave me his cravat too, and everyone bought toys for my birthday." The girl said, hiding her tears behind a fake grin.

"Why didn't you come to visit us for the past days? Uncle Eren missed you a lot, he wished he could come to see you, but he had been busy." The woman finally arrived with the girl at a door, her hand reaching to the knob slowly.

"I'm sorry aunty Historia, my mommy says that you and uncle Eren are busy most of the time, and that I shouldn't bother you." The little girl apologized, peeking from behind the door that was slowly opening.

"Even if your uncle and I were busy, you still have Krista, she misses you a lot, and she feels lonely most of the time." The door finally opened, revealing the big room behind it, the room of Eren and Historia's daughter, and despite it being a big one, it still was so small compared to the other rooms in the palace, Karla had been there for a couple of times whenever she wanted to play with her friend. "Krista, look who's here to see you."

"Karla!" The little girl shouted in her most excited tone ever, jumping out of her bed and running to her friend, giving her a warm hug. "I missed you so much, I'm so glad you're here." She pulled away from the hug, her hands resting on the other's shoulders. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks." Karla forced a smile on her lips, and joined her friend in her room.

"Alright, you girls have fun with each other, I will call you once it's time for lunch, alright?" The girls nodded at the queen's words, and she gave off a smile before closing the door and walking her way back.

The girls then were left alone for their own amusement, though Karla was in no mood to play, no mood to do anything, not with her parents' absence, not when they were facing their death, not until they would come back and hug her again.

"What's wrong, Karla?" Krista held her friend's hand in a comforting way, she could read the sadness in her eyes, and see through her thoughts, understanding her concerns and worries about her parents, "Don't worry, no matter what happens, you still have a home, with us, with me…"

"They didn't listen to me, I wanted them to stay, I know they won't come back…" Karla dropped her toys to the ground, just to free her hands and manage to return the hug she received from Krista, the two girls hugged, and though Krista's chest was warm, it was nothing like Mikasa's, and coming to realize that she would never feel her mother's warm ever again, she sobbed to her friend's chest.

_Karla_

It hadn't changed, it never did, it was all the same all over again, those images of them, being killed brutally, losing their breaths and their bloods covering their bodies.

_Karla, wake up…_

It was all a trap, set for them to be murdered, they should have known, they should have realized it, they should have reacted quickly to it, but once Connie and Sasha fell as the first victims, when those bullets pierced their chests , everyone else was at loss of strength.

_Stop, it's too late…_

Her mother was next, she was going to die now, but no, just like always, Jean pushed her off, he saved her and got shot in her stead, he still protected her, kept being loyal to her until his last breaths, Armin was quick enough to draw his blade, but not fast enough to avoid the shot that threw him dead.

_You can't change it_

She still watched till the very last second, she watched until her mother let out her last breaths, she didn't want to stop until she heard her last words, "F—or—give me, Ka—rla…"

—

"You look like your mother, a lot." Eren ruffled the girl's hair, cherishing the young Mikasa in front of him, he saw her frown, and he knew he shouldn't have mentioned that to her, but that was all he could see in her, "You can go play if you want, just, don't forget to smile."

"Okay…" She then forced a smile, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "See you later, Eren."

"Huh?" Fear blew his chest in a second, those words ringing in his mind all over again, having him recall the countless times he had heard them, and as a result, he had to relive all that pain again and again, it was her, the girl in his dream, the girl that had him reliving his life, and she was going to have him reliving it again.

"I'll go play with Krista." Her voice suddenly brought his attention back to the present, he was still there, in his bed, with her smiling at him, and leaving afterwards, he was questioning himself, whether it was all just a long dream or not, whether it was all hallucination, because he should have been brought back to the past, but he wasn't, and he never got an answer to that.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Karla, I hope you know now, we cannot change the past, we have tried…countless times, but we failed, it is time for us now, to give up on the past, and live our present, so we can confront the future. Take my hand, hold it tight, we are strong, together we can fight…together we can win." The voice of the older girl drove the other back to her present, out of the cage she had been kept in for years now, the times she had tried to change the past, the times she had tried to save her parents, to have them still by her side, but she failed. She now had to give in to reality, to understand, that the only thing she could control, was the future, how could she change a time where she hadn't existed at all, anyway? How could she know that her parents were going to end up together if she'd manage to change a single thing in the past? They were destined to die, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_Fin._


End file.
